The Story of Andromeda
by Gemini Star01
Summary: ...A Saint Seiya Fairytale. When the vain Queen Cassiopeia claims her son to be fairer than Posiedon's nymphs, she brings the rath of the Kraken on her kingdom. The child is offered as a sacrifice, but we know how things work out...HyogaShun COMPLETE!
1. Cassiopeia's Vanity

I have a feeling that this has something to do with the stuff they put me on to take out my wisdom teeth yesterday...I've never written a chapter to a new story this fast, not one that I like so much. Besides, anything that knocks me out that quickly has to be good...

Don't ask me why, I just felt like writing up a Saint Seiya version of this lovely Greek fairytale…Okay, so it's actually a myth, I just felt like telling it as a fairytale. Just a cute little fic I did for fun, lots of romance and action…All mythological references are accurate (mostly), as are most Saint Seiya, save Perseus, since I am very much not fond of Argol. (Besides, who in their right mind would pair him and Shun? Ick!) And there is a lack of both an equivalent and of vain _female_ saints, so Cassiopeia is simply…Cassiopeia. Bleh.

P.S. - If I got anyone's names wrong…oops. Especially Cepheus Albior,…I don't know how to spell it. So…Oops.

Shonen-ai warning, Hyoga/Shun pairing. I think they're cute.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, I just like Greek Myths, fairytales, and some kinds of shonen-ai.

The Story of Andromeda _(A Saint Seiya Fairytale)_

Chapter 1: Cassiopeia's Vanity

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Ethiopia. Lush and prosperous as most kingdoms of fairytales are, this land was ruled quite happily by their King, Cepheus Albior, and his Queen, Cassiopeia. The king and queen were also quite content with their two sons who, though being almost as different as night and day, were both precious to their kingdom.

The eldest of the two, Ikki, was clearly handsome and strong and everything the kingdom could want in an heir. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and he was a powerful fighter, trained by one of the strongest masters the kingdom had to offer. He was so powerful that many referred to him as the ever-lasting Phoenix, as he rose from every battle stronger than before.

The youngest son was quite different from his brother. His name was Shun, and he was so fair he was, more often than not, confused for a Princess by visitors to the kingdom. His hair was long and silken-fine, his skin was pale as alabaster, and his blue-green eyes sparkled as though the seas themselves were contained inside. His beauty of face was matched, if not overshadowed, by his kind and peaceful spirit. As a result, much of the kingdom called him Andromeda…a name meant for true beauty.

He was almost delicate, a gentle soul who truly hated to fight if it could be helped. And it usually could be helped, but for the sake of his own self-defense, he still required at least a little bit of combat training.

However, his older brother was a tad bit over-protective of him and refused to allow the sweet boy to train under the samemaster. He insisted that his master was much too hard on his students, and that Shun would only be harmed if he tried to train with such a vicious person. As such, it was Cepheus himself who taught dear Andromeda, in a much calmer and more subdued form of the art.

As we approach this story, it is the younger prince's thirteenth year, and the kingdom's problems are just about to begin…

. . . . . .

_The waves crashed heavily upon the rocky shore, sending a spray of foam several feet into the air. The wind rushed by in great gales, blowing the seawater further inland and carrying the salty scent into the rocks._

He struggled to keep his eyes open against the spray, but found it neigh-impossible, especially since he could not move from the spot. He wasn't sure where he was, or what he was doing there, but he couldn't move…and he felt decidedly sick at his stomach.

"Help me…" he heard his own voice whisper to the waves. "Please, somebody… Help me…I can't…get…free…"

There was a screeching noise from amongst the waves. His head shot up, eyes widening in fear. Something was coming…something was COMING…

He struggled, harder this time, but couldn't break free from whatever was holding him. He wanted to scream, his voice was caught in his throat. A shadow loomed up in front of him, reaching out and pulling at him savagely, prying him bodily from the wall.

He cried out painfully, feeling his joints start to pop out of place. It hurt it hurt it hurt it HURT…

There was another kind of screech, more welcoming this time. The shadow looming before him recoiled with cries that could have been pain, pulling away and slipping back into the ocean's violent waves.

A fleeting glimpse of a snow-white bird was the only thing he saw of his savior…

Shun woke rather blurrily, blinking at the sunlight coming through the white linen curtains. He yawned, but didn't sit up, snuggling back against silken pillows, pulling the soft sheets up to his chin as he tried to recall the last part of his dream…The same dream he'd been having for weeks.

He tried sleepily to recall what kind of bird had rescued him at the very end, but once again the concise thought eluded him. He could only assume that it was Phoenix, his brother, coming to his rescue as he always had since their childhood. But what was the danger he'd been in? Was the dream trying to warn him about something…?

He sat up, pushing the curtains open with a yawn. Bare feet touched the cool stone floor, slowly easing their way down to enjoy the first contact of the morning.

The fair prince crossed to the window across the room, pushing back the heavy curtains to fully allow in the light of the new day. There were soft cushions on the window seat, which he sat down on and took a deep breath of clean spring air.

The kingdom of Ethiopia opened before him, the market spreading from just below his window, people bustling in to set up shop in the palace square. From the edge of the stone walls, the fine houses and streets of the capitol city stretched around them from all sides, ending just short of a beautiful white-sand beach. Said beach ended in a series of steep cliffs, on which sat an oracle of the Gods, and below it the spray of the ocean could be seen.

Shun sighed, enjoying the smell of saltwater carried from over the cliffs, mixed with the spices being sold at the market and the hanging lilies growing just outside his window. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees, pulling the long linen robe down around his ankles and placing his head on a pillow.

There was the sound of hoof beats from the paved road below. His head shot up excitedly and he leaned out the window, looking down the main road out of the city. Half a dozen horses galloped up into the walls, a very familiar rider at their head.

"Ikki!" he cried excitedly, then took to his heels out of his royal chambers and down into the main palace.

. . . . . .

King Cepheus Albior stood on the grand steps of the palace, wearing dark blue robes and a warm smile on his face. Beside him, Queen Cassiopeia was dressed in her own fine green robes, a separate blue shawl around one shoulder, her dark hair bound up in large braids.

The small caravan of horses galloped up through the marketplace, rearing around to stop in front of the great steps. The lead rider nearly jumped off, his brown mare taken in by two stable boys.

Said rider was tall and burly, shaking out his dark hair from his deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a shorted robe, made for traveling, with heavy sandals tied securely up to his knees.

"Prince Ikki…the Phoenix of Ethiopia." announced the guard standing by the door, although the introduction was unnecessary. Everyone in the kingdom could recognize the great warrior.

Cepheus smiled, spending his arms. "Welcome back, Ikki." he greeted his son. "I take it the journey from Athens was favorable."

"Quite." a cocky grin spread across the younger man's face.

Cassiopeia came forward, putting her arms around her son's neck. "Welcome home, my dear Phoenix." she said warmly, patting his hair. "It seams like so long since we've seen you."

"It is good to be home, mother." the prince said stiffly, releasing and straightening. "But I wonder, where is…?"

"Ikki!!"

Quite suddenly, the younger prince appeared at the door, running hurriedly down the palace steps in his bare feet. He was still dressed in the loose white robe he slept in, his hair hanging freely around his shoulders, his neck, arms and legs bare.

He dashed forward excitedly, throwing his arms around his brother's neck in a joyous greeting. "Oh, Ikki, I'm so glad you're back!" he cheered. "I missed you so much!"

"And I you, little brother." Ikki squeezed Shun around the waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground before setting him back on his feet. "I brought something for you. The priests in Athens sent it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round, flat gold pendant, dangling from a golden chain. Shun took the ornament in his hand, running his fingers over the etching of a wide-eyed owl. "It's pretty…"

Ikki brushed his little brother's hair back, slipping the chain over his head. "The priest said that, if you wear this, Athena will grant you her protection." he said gently, letting the pendant dangle around his neck. A slight smile graced his lips. "It looks good on you, as always. I swear, every time I come back, you get more beautiful."

Shun blushed a slight cherry pink at the complement, his fingers brushing over the gift. "Thank you, Ikki."

Cassiopeia cleared her throat, putting a hand on the younger prince's shoulder. "My little Andromeda, you know better than to come out in your nightclothes like this." she chastised. "Come inside, and let me get you fixed up."

Shun sighed, looking back over his shoulder at her. "Yes, mother." he said obligingly, and began to follow her into the palace. He turned back after a moment, looking at his brother. "You're gonna tell me everything, right?"

Ikki grinned. "Of course."

Shun smiled even wider, then turned to follow their mother back into the grand palace.

. . . . . .

Cassiopeia took great pride in her own looks, and even more than her own, in those of her precious younger son. There was no doubt to why the kingdom called him Andromeda, their name of beauty. Even at his young age, he'd had most of the ladies in the kingdom, as well as the surrounding ones, enraptured with him. This also applied to a rather lot of unfortunate visiting lords, who quickly suffered the embarrassment of asking for the hand of another man.

She twined a piece of silken hair around her fingers, running a brush through the body of it. "Do you know how many of the women in this kingdom would kill to have hair such as yours, my dear?" she sighed. "It really is remarkable…"

He shifted a bit, anxious to get out. "As you say, mother."

She stroked his cheek lovingly, tracing it down the side of his neck. "Shun, sweetheart, don't be like this…You are beautiful, you know, even more so than the princesses that seek you…"

The boy shifted again. He didn't really like being floundered over like this…He just wanted to finish fixing his hair up the way she liked it and let him go back to hear his brother's traveling stories.

Cassiopeia smiled, weaving a few blossoms into the long tresses. "I have said it before…As I did today to the visitors your brother escorted from Athens. You are more beautiful than even the fair nymphs of the sea, who must hide their faces in masks to keep sailors from following them out into the waves. Perhaps it is not so…perhaps they hide their faces because they cannot compare…"

More blush painted the poor boy's cheeks. His mother gently stroked his hair once more, tying in one last ornament, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "There you are, my dear. All finished."

Shun could not get out of there fast enough.

. . . . . .

If there is one thing you must never, ever do in the world of Greek Myths, it's claim you have more power, skill, or especially, beauty, than any of the gods. _Any_ of them. It causes you and those you care about nothing but a lot of heartache, and yet, people like Cassiopeia are constantly doing it anyway.

Now the Nereids, the nymphs that lived in the sea that made up one side of Ethiopia's border, weren't the highest gods in the pecking order to insult, but their lord and master, Poseidon, certainly was. He was also a rather _easy _god to insult, as he had a raging temper as bad as the sea storms he sent. So when the nymphs over heard Cassiopeia's conversations with the ambassadors of Athens, they knew exactly who to go to.

The first to enter his undersea palace, a green-haired minx called Shaina, was in a visible fit of rage, even with her mask firmly in place. "How DARE that…that _mortal_?!" she exclaimed loudly, almost instantly catching the sea god's attention.

Poseidon sat a bit straighter in his throne, gripping his trident in one hand. "Mortal? My dear Nereid, no mortal can compare to you. Is that not the very reason you must wear your masks, so that the mortal men do not drown in my ocean perusing you?"

Shaina turned her masked eyes up to him as more entered, angered even more. "There is one who believes she can compare!" she raged. "And worse, she presents her _son_ as having more beauty in _him_ than any of us!"

Poseidon straightened, going rigid with anger. "Is that true?!" he seethed, blood starting to boil. "And which mortal claims this, more beauty than even the fairest of gods can present?"

"Cassiopeia, Queen of Ethiopia." a calmer voice came. A red-haired Nereid, known as Marin, stepped forward to stand beside Shaina. "About her youngest son, the Prince Shun…whom some call Andromeda."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes in fury. "The woman shall pay dearly for her vanity." he said with a low growl. "And what of this…_prince_ of hers?"

"He's very young…Barely thirteen." Marin continued. "But I've seen him turn away the fairest mortal women who come to him, the richest and the most powerful princesses of foreign lands. There are many who claim he believes they are not worthy… That his goal is no less than a demigoddess for himself."

Poseidon's rage sent the sea around him boiling. "I have heard ENOUGH." he proclaimed, standing. "The Queen of Ethiopia, AND her precious beauty of a _son_ will both pay dearly for this offence! The Kraken will see to that!"

A cheer went up from all fifty of the Nereids that belonged to and had gathered in his court. Well…forty-nine of the fifty, as one of them slipped away unnoticed and disappeared back into the waves.

You see, this Nereid knew the young prince personally, having talked to him several times on the white-sand beach of the country's border. Her name was June, and she considered him to be a very close friend.

Now June realized that Cassiopeia's vanity would one day get the poor boy into trouble, but she had never dreamed that the outside observer would label _him _as a vain one. It was true that Shun had sent away every woman, rich and poor, who had come to him so far, but he hadn't done it rudely, and he hadn't done it for lack of quality either. He had no interest in the looks or riches or land they presented him, nor was he fond of the praise they showered upon him. They were simply…not what he was looking for.

He had once spoken to her on that very subject. It was just after his elder brother had declared his engagement to the fighting master's daughter, Esmerelda. She was poor, but kind and beautiful, and Ikki had fallen for her easily. As Shun had told June that day, wanted to the same as his brother and marry for love…pure love, and nothing else.

He wasn't vain or arrogant or anything along those lines…For a prince, he was simply a hopeless romantic.

But to voice those opinions in the court of Poseidon's rage, even as a nymph and therefore a goddess herself, would only put herself in trouble and bring her friend greater danger. There was only one place left to turn to…Another god.

More exactly, Poseidon's niece, the daughter of his younger brother Zeus. The guardian of Athens and Troy, goddess of wisdom and battle…The gray-eyed beauty, Athena.

She could only pray that this goddess would be gracious enough to assist.

****

To Be Continued…


	2. The Kraken Brings Poseidon's Wrath

Not my best chapter. The next one will be better, especially since it has this adorable scene in it that I have just been DYING to do!!

Shonen-ai warning, Hyoga/Shun pairing. I think they're cute.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, I just like Greek Myths, fairytales, and some kinds of shonen-ai.

The Story of Andromeda _(A Saint Seiya Fairytale)_

Chapter 2: The Kraken Brings Poseidon's Rath

The sun was just beginning to go down in the distance, sinking low over the walls of the palace. The marketplace was starting to fold up and the merchants were heading home to their families.

The palace grounds now consisted of a lush, open field, dotted with the occasional tree casting welcome shade. It was under one of these trees that the princes of Ethiopia now sat, the elder leaning against the trunk and his brother splayed out on the grass, clinging to every word.

"Is Athens really as advanced as they say?" Shun asked his brother, feeling the medallion that now constantly hung around his neck. "I heard they have a clock there that keeps the date of the year, the stars and everything! Is it true?"

Ikki chuckled. "It _is_ impressive." he agreed, leaning back to look into the branches of the tree. "The priests of the Acropolis showed it to us about a dozen times. They're all quite proud of it, you know. Say it's proof that Athena's wisdom guarding the city."

"Wow…" Shun rolled over on his back to look up at the sky, now painted with oranges, reds and golds. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine all the gears and pendulums that must make a machine like that work. "I wish I could see it…Oh, but mother would never let me out of the city…"

Ikki leaned forward and slipped a blade of grass behind his brother's ear. "Don't worry, little brother. Someday I'll sneak you out and show you everything."

Shun grinned. "If you don't get lost with Esmerelda, first." he teased. The elder's marriage had been delayed for another three months, until the bride was sixteen, but Ikki had already been planning to take her out on the ocean on their wedding night.

Ikki made a face, lunging forward to tickle his brother under the ribs. Shun giggled and squirmed to get away, but his brother was fast and did have the more advanced training…

Rather suddenly, the gates to the palace were thrown open as a horse and rider burst in. The two brothers looked up as the horse reared around, its rider leaping off at the palace steps and racing up them.

"Ikki, isn't that Seiya?" Shun asked, confused. "I thought he was supposed to be on watch at this time of day."

"He is…" Ikki sounded worried. He stood quickly, pulling his brother up with him. "There's something wrong. Come on."

The two hurried into their father's chamber as the young solider was catching his breath. Seiya was about Shun's age and height, but was built much more for combat and had been trained as such. His skin was lightly tanned, his hair and eyes were both brown, and he was currently attempting to explain what had happened.

"There's something…coming in…from the ocean." he gasped, then took a very deep breath and recomposed himself. "We're not sure what it is, but it's big…Really big. It's no ship, some kind of monster, and it's heading right for us."

Cepheus Albior looked very concerned. "Are you certain?"

"Positive." Seiya nodded. "We already set up a preliminary, but I'm not sure how well it's going to hold. This…thing…is huge, sir. And we can't even tell what it is."

There was a crashing noise, like the waves against the seashore, but louder. The palace itself shook with the force of…whatever it was. Cassiopeia grabbed on to Albior's arm, and Shun braced himself haphazardly against his brother.

"What was that?" the queen squeaked.

Ikki, Shun and Seiya all made a beeline for the nearest window, but what they saw was not welcome at all.

The city's main road had been flooded by a great wave, spiking over the cliff's edge by at least ten feet. And from the cliffs a new terror was coming…A huge, gray creature that looked vaguely like a cross between a toad and a dragon, clawing its way out of the ocean and onto the beach. They could see the guardsmen's arrows and attacks being fired at it, but they just seamed to bounce off its skin without effect.

"What is that thing?" Shun asked in a quiet voice, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"A Kraken…" Ikki whispered, sounding more than a little shocked. "A sea-serpent…One of Poseidon's beasts."

He straightened suddenly, heading for the door. "Seiya, come on. We have to do everything we can to stop that thing. We're going to need everybody we can get."

"Ikki!" Shun exclaimed, trying to follow.

"Shun, you aren't going!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, running forward throw her arms around her youngest son from behind.

"Mother is right." The elder brother spun on his heels, looking him right in the eye. "Shun, you stay here where it's safe, understand? This is too dangerous."

"But Ikki…!"

"Stay _here_." his brother put hands on his shoulders, eyes looking gentle. "It would kill me if anything happened to you…So please stay."

Shun looked up at him, eyes slowly filling with tears, but he nodded. "Please be careful, Ikki…"

The older brother nodded, then motioned to Seiya and set out to defend the kingdom.

. . . . . .

The Goddess Athena saw all of this from her place high on Olympus. She saw the Kraken come ashore at the order of her uncle, Poseidon. She saw the kingdom of Ethiopia, its warriors attempting valiantly to fight off the great beast. She also saw that the warriors were having little to no effect…even their great Phoenix had been severely injured.

"Oh, Uncle." She sighed, brushing back her long, dark hair. "Must the innocent always suffer for one person's misconduct?"

The Nereid who had come to here was still kneeling on the ground. She looked up at her, worry hidden behind the white mask. "Lady Athena, please do something." she begged. "Lord Poseidon is acting in his anger…If something isn't done, Shun and so many others will be killed."

Athena was quiet, shifting her staff into the opposite hand. June felt the stress begin to pull at her face, threatening to pull tears out of masked eyes.

"He doesn't deserve this." she urged. "It was his mother that caused this offense, not Shun. He'd never think of himself like that, he's only a boy. He doesn't…Doesn't deserve it."

Athena was silent a moment longer. "…You're right. He doesn't."

June looked up, hopeful. The goddess stood, striding over to a large map that was pinned to the wall. Several markings, different animals and shapes, were moving across it at different speeds. It didn't make any sense to June, but the Goddess understood it perfectly.

She studied it a moment, then smiled. "Yes…I do believe I have just the thing." she noted, placing a finger on a white swan that was moving quickly over the ocean. "He needs something to pin him down a bit more anyway…"

She turned back, a pleasant smile on her face. "June, if you would be so kind as to call Hermes and Eros, we should be able to get this all sorted out…"

. . . . . .

After a furious battle, the Kraken disappeared back into the waves. But in its wake it left a flooded city, a dozen dead warriors, and around sixty of the very best wounded. Including the noble Phoenix.

Shun was tending to his brother worriedly. Despite Ikki's constant claims that he just fine and only needed a little rest, the fact still remained that he had been nearly gored in his right shoulder, his left ankle was badly sprained, and he might very well have a head injury. Both his brother and fiancé had busied themselves over him, caring for his wounds until his finally fell to sleep.

Leaving Esmerelda to care for his brother, Shun slipped slowly away and down to the main chambers. The Priest of Oracle was coming with the verdict from the Gods…He would know what to do.

The priest was a very spiritual man by the name of Shiryu. His hair had never been cut, so it was very long and silky black, over-shadowing his dark eyes. As Shun peaked out of the heavy curtains separating the throne room, he approached the King and Queen with a respectful bow. "Your majesties…"

"Priest." Cepheus sounded more than a little concerned. "Forgive us for our lack of…hospitality…but we are all quite anxious. What is the meaning of this attack?"

Shiryu was quiet a moment, then he looked up with a serious glare. "I'm afraid, King Cepheus, that my news is not good." he said quietly. "It was your vanity, Queen Cassiopeia, that brought the Kraken upon our kingdom. And only a relinquishment of the source of this can prevent its return."

There was a hush. Cassiopeia covered her mouth with her hand, looking horrified, and Cepehus's brow furled. "Please explain."

Shiryu continued to look serious. "The Kraken will return in three days. When it does, you can either allow it to destroy the city…"

"Out of the question!" Cepheus insisted.

"…Or sacrifice the life of your youngest son, the one the people call Andromeda."

The King froze in place as his Queen let in a horrified gasp. Shun, listening from behind the curtains, bit the fabric of his robe to keep from crying out himself.

After a moment of shocked silence, the King settled back into his throne. His fingers crossed in front of his face, leaning up to touch them to his forehead. "…Is there no other way?"

"No, my Lord." Shiryu shook his head. "The Gods have made their demands clear. Only the Prince's life will appease the Kraken's rage. If the sacrifice is not made…the kingdom will be destroyed."

Cassiopeia buried her face in her husband's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Cepheus lowered his head into his hands, hiding his eyes. "…My kingdom…or my entire world…" he whispered sadly. "The gods…are truly unforgiving…"

Shun bit his lip, then slowly pushed open the curtain. He came silently forward and knelt beside the king's throne, taking a hand in both of his and rubbing his cheek against it lovingly. "Father…"

The king looked down at him, surprised. "Sh-Shun…" he whispered, surprised. "Did you hear?"

The boy nodded slowly, looking up at his father with a strange gaze in his eyes, an odd cross between fear and love. His lips parted hesitantly and a quiet voice spoke.

"I'll go…" he whispered. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt…Ikki, Seiya and the others…I can't watch them get hurt again." he closed his eyes, a few tears falling out. "Not because of me…I'll gladly give my life to prevent that."

Cassiopeia took in another stuttering sob, throwing her arms around Shun and holding him close. "My baby…" she sobbed. "My sweet, sweet little boy…This is all my fault, all my fault…I am so sorry…"

"Mother…" he muttered quietly, allowing her to stroke his hair a moment, pulling himself just a bit closer. Then he released and turned back to look once more at his father.

"My son…" Cepheus lifted his other hand, caressing his son's cheek lovingly. "…Forgive me…for what I must do."

****

To Be Continued…


	3. Cygnus Finds Himself A Part In The Story

Shonen-ai warning, Hyoga/Shun pairing. I think they're cute.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, I just like Greek Myths, fairytales, and some kinds of shonen-ai.

The Story of Andromeda _(A Saint Seiya Fairytale)_

Chapter 3: Cygnus Finds Himself A Part In The Story

When Hyoga, known to some as Cygnus, landed on the outskirts of Ethiopia, he really wasn't certain what to expect. After all, the kingdom was a large and generally prosperous nation, known for its beautiful ocean views and delightful people. But for this hero, it was merely a stop on his way home to both the kingdom of Seriphus and his mother.

He checked the pouch at his side momentarily, making sure his prize was still there. And it was…the severed head of the monster Medusa, as ordered by King Polydectes, safe and sound within a magic pouch.

This pouch, as well as the winged slippers that gave him flight, his specially-made sword, and the cap of darkness, which made the wearer invisible, safe in a separate bag, were all gifts from Athena and Hermes. For one reason or another, they'd taken a liking to him and decided to help him out…so he figured he could at least honor the goddess's request to stop by this kingdom on his way back.

He removed the winged sandals when he touched ground, trading them with his original pair in favor of walking into the city. What he found was just…a little disturbing.

The people of this kingdom were dressed in black. All of them They walked with their heads bowed in sorrow, and even their most cheerful conversation had an air of depression surrounding it. This was an entire kingdom in mourning.

Cygnus found this just a little disconcerting. For a household to be in grief over the loss of a child was one thing, but for an entire kingdom to lament at once was almost alarming.

He stopped an older man just inside the city to inquire about it. "If you will, sir, tell me…Who is it that the entire city mourns?"

The old man eyed him sorrowfully, though his aged eyes did not focus well. "Traveler, our lot is a pitiful one indeed. Tis' our fair Andromeda for whom this kingdom grieves…"

Hyoga frowned. "Andromeda?"

"Aye." the man sighed. "The greatest beauty in this or any land, a pure flower unsoiled by the hands of men. Oh, but the lady mother, our queen, was far too proud of this…Barely two eves ago, Poseidon's great beast ravaged our fair city, slaying and wounding our greatest warriors. Unless its wrath is to be given again, it is our young princess that must be sacrificed…And the sweet thing has given herself unconditionally for the alter…"

Hyoga left him again at this point, making his way through the water-logged streets. Athena was well known as a protector of young women, perhaps this was the reason he had been brought here. He did suppose he owed the battle goddess a favor…

"Alright then." he muttered under his breath as he approached the castle. "Let's get a look at this…Andromeda."

**. . . . . .**

****

The eve of the Kraken's return had come too soon. The night had just set in, with Selene and her stars watching over the kingdom in the darkness. And she watched over, with a special kind of light, the youngest prince of Ethiopia as he slowly made his way down to the shore.

The path Shun took from the castle was little-traveled and very discreet. Not many people went down it, as it lead to only one place: A tiny, nigh-deserted beach, hidden from all sight by high, rugged cliffs. It was a place of solitude, for the cleansing of sins… and that was what he traveled there for.

Well, partially. They had gone the past two days without informing his ailing brother of the events to come…but Ikki wasn't stupid, and he knew when something was bothering his family. Cepheus Albior was probably breaking the news to him right now, and had thought it best that Shun get out of the castle, just so he wouldn't have to hear his brother's furious shouting full blast.

That wasn't to say, however, that he couldn't hear it echoing against the rocks, even from this distance.

He removed his sandals, allowing his bare feet to sink several inches into the soft, white sand. Rather slowly, he detached the rest of his outer garments, leaving only a short white tunic that covered his chest and reached his knees. His arms and legs now bare, he waded out into the saltwater, letting it wash around his ankles and splash to his knees.

He knelt down with a sigh, cupping the water into his hands to pour over his arms. He looked up longingly at the full moon, wishing he could be taken with it when the sun came.

There was a slight noise from behind him.

The prince stiffened suddenly, climbing slowly to his feet. He turned, looking back towards the path. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but from the rocks came a sound like the swish of a cloak. He spun around, mussels tensing automatically from training with his father.

"I know you're there!" he called hesitantly. "Come out…Show yourself!"

There was a noise from directly behind him, much closer this time. The prince let out a slight gasp and reared around, throwing a punch with his right hand.

His wrist was caught in a firm grip before it could reach its target. Green eyes found themselves staring into bright, crystal blue ones, shining beneath golden blonde bangs. A slight smirk worked its way over the stranger's lips, a look that almost mirrored his brother.

"So. You're not the helpless princess people would assume."

Shun shot forward with his left hand, attempting to break the grip on his right, but it too was intercepted. The blonde stranger held both his arms tightly in front of him, crossed over each other at the wrist.

"Easy there. I'm not gonna hurt you…"

"Let…Let go of me." the prince tried to wrench his arms out of the tight grasp, but the newcomer was too strong. "I said let go!"

"Or what?" the blonde asked coyly. "It's obvious you can't fight against me."

Shun struggled even harder, trying to break his grip once more. He threw his head back to call for help, but the stranger was quick. He shifted both his wrists into one tight grip, pressing his now-free left hand over the prince's mouth.

"If you scream, those guards up at the palace will come running." he said in a low, almost threatening voice. "They might save you now, but tomorrow they'll be taking you in chains. Is that really what you want?"

A slight whimper escaped the green-haired boy, either from fear or anxiety. The stranger got just a little closer, whispering in his ear. "I'm going to let you go now. Don't scream, don't fight, don't run away…I just want to speak with you. Alright?"

The prince gave a hesitant nod. The stranger smiled, releasing his wrists and removing his hand. Shun took a few steps back, putting a bit of distance between them. "Who are you?"

"My given name is Hyoga." the blonde said with a slight bow. "Though some choose to call me Cygnus."

"Cygnus…" Shun contemplated. "The great swan?"

"As some say." Hyoga's smile widened just a bit. "And you…May I ask your real name?"

"…It's Shun."

"Shun." Cygnus smiled again. "So…You are the one people call Andromeda." he leaned back a bit, appraisingly, then shook his head. "You aren't exactly what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

Cygnus's grin widened. "I was told you were a princ_ess_."

Shun turned red. "And who told you that?"

"Apparently, someone with rather poor eyesight." Hyoga nodded. "Despite your good looks, you don't have the bustline of a princess."

Shun's blush deepened, noticing the other man's gaze had narrowed at his chest. He, rather quickly, scrambled to pick up the robe he'd been wearing over his tunic and pull it back on.

Hyoga chuckled at this show. The prince looked back over his shoulder, frowning. "So what do you want?" he asked, a bit of a pout on his lips. "What exactly do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like this?"

"I didn't sneak." Hyoga shrugged.

"You certainly didn't come down the path." Shun muttered, turning around as an odd thought struck him. "I would have seen you…so how did you get here?"

"I flew." Hyoga nearly burst out laughing at the skeptical look on the other's face. "Fine, don't believe me…I was just passing through."

Shun turned his back on him, tying the belt of his robe securely around his waist. Hyoga was quiet a moment, then spoke again. "It just seams odd to me…That a man would so readily give up the life of his son…"

"My father is simply doing what it best for the kingdom." Shun said quietly, not making eye contact. "He…is responsible for the people's safety, after all."

"…And what about you?" Hyoga came closer, hands behind his back unthreateningly. "Is it your responsibility to die for these people?"

Shun was quiet, putting his hands around his chest, as though warding off a cold chill. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." he muttered. "If that means giving up my own life…then so be it."

The blonde's gaze was level and serious. "But do you really wish to die for them?"

A slight spasm went through the prince, but from behind you couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." he said, more firmly this time.

"That isn't what I asked." Hyoga took him by the shoulder, gently turning him around to face him, look him in the eye. "I asked you: Do you really wish to give your life for these people? To die, the way you are now?"

For a moment, Shun couldn't speak. He found himself staring into the stranger's crystal blue eyes, as though he'd been hypnotized by that single look. The only feeling came from the hand on his shoulder, a firm, amiable grip that spread from that spot. A new kind of emotion flooded him as they gazed at each other…a safety, a warmth he'd only felt in the presence of his family. It was as though…he'd known this man his entire life…

His hands started to tremble slightly, and he pulled them closer to his chest, trying to warm them. "No…" he whispered, a few tears streaking haphazardly down his cheeks. "I…I don't want to…I don't want to die…"

Hyoga nodded, not taking his eyes off the crying form. Shun rubbed his eyes as more tears came, running down his face in rivers of saltwater. "But I have to do this…My brother was already hurt by that…that _thing_…I can't let anyone else suffer, not when I can do something about it…I just…I _can't!_"

He suddenly felt the traveler touch his cheek, brushing away the tears and turning his head upwards. Shun looked up slightly, marveling at the feeling of this unfamiliar touch…that somehow felt so perfectly normal.

"That's all I needed to hear." the blonde said quietly.

Then he leaned forward and gently kissed the smaller boy on the opposite cheek.

Shun went stiff suddenly as Hyoga pulled away. A slight smirk painted his lips as he backed away. "Sorry. I just had to see if that skin was as soft as it looked."

He turned and gave a gracious, though rather pompous, bow. "Have a good night, prince." he said brightly, as though the conversation had never happened, and disappeared in to the brush as suddenly as he had come.

Shun stared after him blankly a moment, then lifted his hand to touch the cheek where he'd been kissed. It still felt…warm. And nice. Really nice…

He mentally slapped himself. He was a complete stranger, and besides all that, he was another man! He couldn't be thinking like that…Not now…

With a sigh, he started back up the path to the palace to wait for sunrise.

****

To Be Continued…


	4. The Rescue Of The Chained Prince

Shonen-ai warning, Hyoga/Shun pairing. I think they're cute.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, I just like Greek Myths, fairytales, and some kinds of shonen-ai.

The Story of Andromeda _(A Saint Seiya Fairytale)_

Chapter 4: The Rescue of the Chained Prince

The streets of Ethiopia were often bare right after sunrise, but never had they radiated such a feeling of emptiness before. There wasn't a soul walking the dirt road, not even a stray animal, although the windows were all cracked open slightly. The entire kingdom was in complete silence.

The only motion was a small parade came down the middle of the main road, but not one among them was joyous. The attitude was more like a funeral procession.

At the head was Shiryu, the priest of the oracle, and his opposite number, the priestess Shunrei who manned the sacred hearth in the center of town. Both were dressed in white and bore very serious, calculating looks, though you could see the hint of a tear in Shunrei's eye. Behind them, two guards escorted the key point of this convoy in the form of a chained prisoner.

The young prince was dressed quite alluringly, in a long white robe that hung loosely around his lithe form. His hair hung freely around his beautiful face, fear masked by an expression of gentle resignation and emerald green eyes focused on the street below his feet. There was a thick cuff on each of his wrists, the long chains extending from them held tightly in the guard's hands.

Several feet behind him, accompanied by two pairs escorts, was the King and Queen. Both were dressed in dark colors, not quite black but close enough, and Cassiopeia had her face covered by a thin veil. Even through it, you could see the streams of tears running down her face. Their escorts, even the usually cocky and care-free Seiya, were stone-faced and faux-impassive.

Ikki was still lying injured in his bedchambers, accompanied faithfully by his dear Esmerelda. However, because of the struggle he had put up the night before to his hands on the monster who dared to harm his younger brother, Cepheus had asked the girl to mix a small bit of herb into his usual medicine, to keep him at bay until the…sacrifice…was complete.

No one said a word as they made their way through the whole of the city, out to the white-sand beach and onto the jetty. The tide was low, barely over the ankles, and the rocks were slick with saltwater and seaweed.

Shiryu paused a moment on the edge of the quay, turning back towards the rear of the procession. "Your majesties." he said with a slight bow. "I'm afraid I cannot permit you to come any further."

The King nodded slowly, motioning to Cassiopeia. The guards holding the prince's chains released a moment, allowing him to turn back and face them.

The Queen took in a stuttering sob, throwing her arms around her son's shoulders one more time. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead lovingly, whispering in his ear. "My baby…My little boy…I wish so badly I could take back…everything I said against the gods…I'm so sorry…"

"Mother…" he muttered, blinking away tears. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her embrace for a little while longer, then she released with a barely-contained cry of sorrow and backed away.

Cepheus Albior stepped forward, his dark blue eyes misting over. For a moment he said nothing, just looked mournfully down at the bound prince. Then he reached out slowly and took his chained hands. "My son…"

Shun looked up at him, a few tears fighting their way free. Cepheus smiled sadly, brushing them away gently. "When you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life." the king said quietly. "I knew from the start you'd be as beautiful as your mother, but I never dreamed you'd grow into such a caring…noble…young man." he reached up and ruffled the boy's hair lovingly. "I am proud…to have you for a son."

The tears began to flow heavily out of the prince's emerald green eyes. "F-Father…" he gasped, then put his head down on the king's shoulder and cried. Cepheus put his arms around him, gently running his fingers through the long tresses.

The priests and a guards stood by, looking on. Seiya clenched his hands into fists and turned away, ignoring the pulsing pain from the broken arm he'd gotten fighting the monster. Shunrei wiped her eyes sadly.

Shiryu cleared his throat, making a note of the placement of the sun. Cepheus held his son tightly one last time, then released and backed away. "…Goodbye."

Shun gave them both a solemn nod. The guards came forward, taking the chains up again. Shiryu and Shunrei bowed respectfully to the rulers and their escorts, then turned and lead the way further out into the ocean.

The king and queen watched them go a moment, Cassiopeia holding on to Cepheus's arm. Then they, and their escorts, slowly returned to the palace.

There were a series of large rocks just off the edge of the beach. Many of them disappeared under the water at high tide, rising when it went back out. At the very edge of this group of formations was the largest one of all, one who's tip broke the surface even when the waves were at their highest.

It was here that the Gods had specified for the sacrifice.

Shunrei stepped forward, holding out a large, flat bowl. It was filled with the ashes of the Sacred Hearth. She took some in her hand, gently brushing it onto Shun's forehead. "Our blessings be with you…" she said, trying to hide the tears that were building her own eyes. "And may the gods forgive you in this act…may they forgive us all."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, priestess." he whispered, then began the climb to meet his fate.

There was a slight incline up the side, which they climbed to the tip. The cuffs were separated and re-attached to much longer chains, borne by one of the guards. Shunrei stood by as the men completed their tasks with heavy hearts. The prince didn't struggle once, but complied to every movement they asked of him.

They finished, fastening the last link securely into place. Shackles on the wrists and ankles held fast to the rock, and more chains were wrapped around his waist, chest, arms and legs to hold steady. His head, however, was not tied down and could move freely.

Shiryu attached the last links with a heavy lock, turning the key securely into place. He stood back, looking at the prince sadly. "May the Gods have mercy on this innocent soul."

And then they left him alone.

…

…The sea was very quiet, even as its level began to rise higher and higher. The spray licked his face mercilessly, the salt stinging his eyes. Tears formed in them and slid down his cheeks, partially to keep the orbs moist, and partially out of fear.

_"So this is what the dream was trying to tell me…" _he thought, testing the bonds as he gazed out into the ocean. _"But there's no Phoenix to save me now…"_

The tide was now licking his bare toes with every wave. It wouldn't be long now until it reached the tide line, its highest point, and the Kraken would appear. It wouldn't be long now…

For some reason, he found himself thinking of the blonde traveler he had met on the beach last night. Hyoga, he had called himself, or Cygnus. It was a pleasant thought…he'd felt so content in the other man's presence…but it was a rather random one. Thinking longingly about a total stranger right before being eaten by a giant frog…he really was going crazy.

The sea licked at his ankles, the rest of his feet submerged. The tide line was nowhere to be seen…it was high tide.

There was a rumbling sound. He went rigid against the chains, looking around anxiously. The sea in front of him began to churn and bubble, as though someone had lit a fire under a pot. Then the foaming mass began to part, and out rose the Kraken.

It was even more ferocious and terrifying up close, when you could see every alligator-like scale on its slimy body, every lick of flame echoed in its hollow eyes, and every, last, single one of its sharp, flesh-tearing teeth.

The blood-red eyes gazed around blurredly for a moment, moving in opposite directions. Then he spotted the helpless, chained figure before him and both eyes instantly focused on Andromeda. A sort of satisfied grin spread over its monstrous lips as it reached out to take him in its huge, slimy claws.

Shun squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at it. He didn't bother to scream, no one was coming to rescue him anyway, but a frightened whimper did escape. He braced himself mentally for the pain…the pain of first being torn out of the heavy chains securing him, then being ripped to shreds against those horrible, gnashing teeth… as the monster drew steadily closer…

He was suddenly aware in a change in the flow of air. He could no longer feel the fiend's hot, putrid breath washing over his body. It was as though someone had stepped in front of him.

_"Diamond Dust!"_

Shun's eyes shot open, just as the blonde that had been hovering in front of him lunged forward with high, strong punches. He wasn't aiming at the monster, oh no, he was aim at the sea _around_ it. It would seam futile to anyone else, but each place he struck suddenly froze to solid ice.

He leapt back, zooming around the kraken skillfully, and Shun abruptly realized that he was _flying_. And he did it so easily, it seamed as though he was simply running on those winged sandals, as easily as you would down the side of a hill.

He came soaring back around, pausing several meters up in the air to survey his work. The Kraken struggled, confused, as the entire ocean around him had turned to solid ice, binding it mostly in one place. The blonde chuckled, content with his work. "Not bad, eh?"

Shun found his voice. "H-Hy…_Hyoga_?!"

The blonde turned back to him with a smirk, coming down to his level. "Prince." he said, by way of greeting.

Shun gaped at him blankly. "H-How…W-Why…?!"

The Kraken roared, reaching out with his only free claw. Hyoga dodged, keeping an eye on it to make sure it didn't go for Shun. "Explanations later!" he called, righting himself. "I've got a frog to skin…"

He zipped forward, drawing a sword from his belt. He side-swiped the beast's arm, then struck it mightily on the shoulder, making a deep cut. The Kraken threw back his head and roared, more in anger than in pain, as the much smaller human flew easily around him, striking at will.

Shun found it rather hard to keep his eyes off him. For one thing, he was amazed that the sword he carried could harm the monster that had turned back his brother's best efforts without a care. Secondly, he simply found it hard to keep his eyes off the sword's bearer, his hair flying wildly around him, eyes set in ready concentration, the well-toned muscles in his bare arms moving fluidly with each powerful stroke.

…He quickly decided that all the sea spray must have been doing something to his head.

Hyoga hovered a moment, surveying his work with a frown. His sword was a gift from Athena, it was made from adamant and could easily break through solid stone without a scratch to the blade. But this monster's flesh was too thick and tough to get through, not like this…

"Andromeda." he called back, then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Shun. Close your eyes and look away, now."

The boy looked up at him, surprised. "Do it now!" Hyoga shouted down. "Close your eyes, right now, do you understand?!"

Shun gulped and quickly obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head as far to the right as he could. His cheek pressed against the cold, smooth, wet stone.

Hyoga smirked a bit in relief when he complied, then turned back to the raging monster. He dodged the bloodied claw as it came at him again, undoing the fastenings from the silver bag at his side. He reached in and gripped the object tightly.

"Alright, big guy." he muttered. "Take a look at this!"

He yanked the head of Medusa out of the silver bag, turning his own head away as he did. The monster let out a furious shriek, which slowly died away with a low cracking noise.

Hyoga stuffed the head bag into the bag, looking up to survey the damage.

The Kraken stood, claw raised to attack, with one eye focused on Hyoga, while the other looked to Shun. It was complete still, turned to solid rock.

Hyoga smirked, drawing his sword again. He lunged forward and struck down at the base of the creature's neck, causing a great crack. The crack extended along the base of the neck, until the head gave way completely and crashed into the ocean.

The blonde washed stained blood off in the spray, then replaced his sword loosely and flew to the boy still bound to the rock. Shun still had his eyes closed and was trembling very slightly despite the bonds.

"You can open your eyes now." he said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's over."

Shun opened his eyes and looked up at him. He blinked a moment, a confused look on his face that the blonde had to admit made him look very adorable. Then he spotted the stone Kraken's body behind him and bit his lip to conceal a cry. It came out as a low whimper.

"It's alright." Hyoga urged gently, starting at chains hold his ankles. "It's all over…"

"It's…stone…" Shun whispered, shocked. "H-How…_How_?"

"Don't worry." Hyoga straightened, finishing the chains around his waist and reaching for the ones on his wrists. "When I get these loose, you'll have to grab on to me. Otherwise, you'll fall."

Shun nodded in understanding, gulping. Hyoga slipped his blade under the chain next to the right shackle and pulled up. It gave way with a sudden _snap_. Shun gasped and grabbed out, arms wrapping around the flying hero's neck.

"I gotcha." Hyoga supported him with one arm around the waist, slipping his sword back in its sheaf. "Just hang on tight, I'll get you back to the mainland…"

Shun looked at him blankly, still uncomprehending. "You…You saved my life."

Hyoga just grinned. "I guess I did."

And he started back towards the white-sand beaches of Ethiopia.

****

TBC…


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

You know the ironic thing about all this? Hyoga's armor actually _does _have wings on his heels.

(tad bit insulted) Ikki did not just 'take it'. In case you didn't notice, he was _drugged_. Would you want your injured, angered heir to the throne going after a ravaging monster who's going to kill his brother weather he fights it or not? I didn't think so.

By the way, if you read my other Saint Seiya fic 'Among the Amazons'…I need some help. If you're interested…please e-mail me. Please…?

****

Shonen-ai warning, Hyoga/Shun pairing. I think they're cute.

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, I just like Greek Myths, fairytales, and some kinds of shonen-ai.

****

The Story of Andromeda _(A Saint Seiya Fairytale)_

****

Chapter 5: All's Well That Ends Well

The palace of Ethiopia was deadly quiet. There were guards stationed at each level of door, stone-faced and quiet in their watch. The king and queen sat in their personal chambers, listening to the mighty ruckus being raised outside.

Cassiopeia was crying onto her husband's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Cepheus had a very serious look on his face, but there were tears running down his cheeks as they listened to the terror that was their precious son's final moments.

The monster had let out several screams, both low and high-pitched, which they could only assume were cries of victory and delight. Cassiopeia clung tightly to the king's arm as it let out one last, high-pitched shriek, followed by a loud cracking sound.

"…It's over." he muttered grimly, gently stroking her hair.

In the next chamber over, Ikki had come around just enough to hear the noise outside. He looked about groggily before realizing what had happened. A few tears escaped even his eyes at that final scream. Esmerelda, dabbing her eyes sadly with a white cloth, reached over and held his hand.

All of a sudden, the door to the king's room burst open. Seiya rushed in, gasping for breath and eyes wide with more amazement than the Kraken's first assault. "Your majesty!" he gasped, "Y-You're not going to believe this!"

"What is it?" Cepheus stood. Cassiopeia remained on the bed, more than a little fearful.

Whatever had happened outside, Seiya was having a very difficult time explaining it. Finally, he simply motioned towards the door and lead the royal couple outside of the palace. And he was right…they didn't believe it.

There was a new rock out in the ocean, a giant body with one webbed hand raised above its severed neck. Its head, stone as well, you could only see the top of above the waves of the ocean.

"It…It can't be." Cassiopeia gasped. The guards around them were confused as well.

Cepheus, as always, remained calm. "The beast has been destroyed…completely and utterly. What more could we ask for?"

The queen then gasped, looking around wildly. "But what about…What about…"

"Look!" Seiya shouted, pointing out towards the sea…no, he was pointing just above it, at two figures that seamed to be flying towards them. They landed on the beach, several meters away but still in sight.

Cassiopeia gasped. "It's him!" she exclaimed, and ran down the path as though the Furies were on her heels. Cepheus and the guards were two steps behind.

Hyoga touched down first, being the one who was doing the flying. His sandals hit the white sand and sank a few centimeters, then he set Shun down on his own feet. "There we go." he sighed. "Home sweet home."

The prince hesitantly let go of his hero's shoulders, as though uncertain that he was really on solid ground. He stumbled just a bit, then looked back up at the blonde with curious eyes.

"…Thank you." he whispered hesitantly.

Hyoga smiled. "I think there's someone who'd like to see you…"

He pointed behind the green-haired prince. Shun turned to find his mother, father and some of the guards from the palace running through the sand towards them.

"Oh, Shun!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, thank the Gods…Thank Zeus or Athena or whoever is responsible for returning our little boy…"

"Mama, I'm fine…really…" Shun felt his ears heat up in a raging blush. He pulled himself free from his mother's grasp and stumbled back.

Hyoga chuckled a bit, steadying him by the arm. "Easy there." he said brightly. Shun looked up at him thankfully.

Cepheus Albior stepped forward, eyeing the blonde carefully. "Young man…" he said slowly. "Are you the one who rid us of that…monster…and rescued my son?"

Hyoga opened his mouth to respond, but Shun beat him to it. "He is!" the younger boy insisted, coming to put a hand on the king's arm. "Father…Hyoga saved my life."

"Is that so…" Cepheus smiled, patting his son on top of his head. He turned to the newcomer, a warm, welcoming grin on his face. "Then…Hyoga…know that you and your family are welcome in my kingdom as long as this family reigns."

The blonde gave a slight bow. "Thank you, sir."

The king, to his guard's surprise, returned the gesture. Then he straightened, an even wider smile on his lips. "Now…I believe we have a reason to celebrate."

****

. . . . . .

In his palace below the sea, Poseidon was in a fit of rage.

How? How could one mere mortal make a fool out of him, turning one of his greatest and most powerful beasts into a statue? And _how_ had that little green-haired _wretch_ of a human manage to escape his Kraken's grasp?

There was a soft, feminine chuckle from behind him. The Sea God turned, the missing piece fitting into his mental puzzle when he saw his visitor.

"Athena." he growled. "I should have known you had something to do with this.

The battle goddess simply smiled. "If the Fates had ruled that your punishment was to pass, my intervention wouldn't have done anything, now would it?"

Poseidon's eyes flashed with a furious fire. "I'm not finished with that wretched kingdom yet!" he snapped. "I'll send another beast, and another, until either that boy is dead or the entire nation lies in ruins!"

"And I'm sure my _father_ would be pleased to know how many innocent lives you plan on taking for one woman's mistake." Athena mentioned coyly. "Not to mention that you are demanding a human sacrifice…You know how your dear brother feels about that."

Poseidon stopped, the glare on his face growing more vicious by the second. There was only one god that the others feared and obeyed: His brother, the mighty Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus and Master of the Skies. The last time Poseidon had crossed him found the sea-god laboring as a mortal alongside Apollo for fifty years, building the mighty walls of Troy.

"…Fine." he snapped, turning away. "The Kingdom of Ethiopia will be left in peace."

Athena smiled again with a slight bow. "Then I bid you ado…uncle."

****

. . . . . .

When the king said 'celebrate' he really meant it.

The kingdom was alight with fires and fireworks, music playing through the streets and laughter filling every home. The Kaken was gone, the kingdom was safe, and their precious Prince had been rescued.

The hero of the day was brought straight to the castle, where he was quickly attended to by the servants. He was given a bath, fresh clothes and a seat at the table, right beside the prince he had rescued, who had apparently grown quite fond of his savior.

Said prince, and his family, also managed to learn quite a bit about this young man: The fact that, though he hailed from Seriphus, he had been born in Argos to the daughter of the King, which rightfully made him just as much a prince as the one he saved. But the Fates had been of ill wind, for his father had heard from an oracle that any son borne by his daughter would one day kill him. As such, when the woman and her infant had been discovered, he locked them both in a chest and had it thrown into the sea.

It was here that the Fates became most kind, leading the trunk to the shores of Seriphus and into the net of a fisherman. He had brought the girl and her child into his home, and taken care of them until Hyoga was old enough to help as well. However, the King of Seriphus, Polydectes, had spotted his mother one day and seamed to want her as his own. To sway the King's assaults, Hyoga had gone, at his orders, to retrieve the head of the Gorgon Medusa, which now lay dormant in his bag.

The celebration was to last long into the night, during which the blonde hero returned to the room that had been furnished for him. He stepped out onto the balcony, overlooking the city as it danced, full of life and light, and the ocean as it reflected the kingdom's happiness.

After a few moments he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head slightly, tensing just a bit. "Who's there?"

A shy, green-haired head poked around the edge of a column. "It's me."

Hyoga smiled, relaxing and motioning the boy forward with a slight nod-of-the-head bow. "Prince."

"Don't call me that." the younger one objected, blushing just slightly. "…After all, you were the one who saved me."

"Still thinking about that, are you?" Hyoga chuckled.

"…I still don't understand…" Shun muttered, leaning on the edge of the balcony to gaze out at the ocean. "Why?"

"Why what?" Hyoga asked.

Shun turned his head slightly to look at him. "You didn't have to come this way. And even if you did, there was no need for you to help someone who couldn't protect himself. So why would you?"

Hyoga looked at him levelly a moment, then smiled. "I took an interest." he said simply. "And besides…It'd be a shame to let such beauty go to waste."

Shun blushed slightly, feeling his heart start to pound as he turned back towards the ocean. He didn't really understand what was happening to him, this loss of breath, this blood rushing to his head and making him so dizzy…all the things that only happened in this man's presence. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt so warm inside. It was almost like…

"…Hyoga?"

"Yes?" the blonde turned back.

Shun looked up at him, eyes wide so that he looked more innocent than ever. "I… Hyoga, I think…I think I…I may lo-"

"Shun!" his mother's voice interrupted him. She had entered her royal chambers, next door, and was currently coming closer by the moment. "Shun, dear, come here please! I'd like to speak with you."

Shun nearly bit his tongue, looking down at the floor with a beat-red face. "I… I'm coming, mother." he called, looking back at Hyoga as he started to leave.

The blonde hero gave him a smile and a wave, then turned back to gaze out at the festivities. Shun sighed, and went to see what his mother wanted.

****

. . . . . .

The celebration of the defeat of the Kraken lasted for three days. The kingdom was overjoyed, throwing streamers and dancing and playing joyous music. But as the days went by, Shun found himself spending more and more time alone with a certain blonde hero-prince. And he had also found that his head was starting to spin every time he looked into those deep, icy, crystal blue eyes, and, though this was all very pleasant, he did have to sit down if he did it for too long.

Which was why he more than a little was surprised, on the third evening, to hear his rather private announcement.

"You're leaving?!" he asked blankly, sitting on the stool in his guest's room.

"Yup." Hyoga was packing up the gifts from Cassiopeia and Cepheus in a larger bag that would be going over his shoulder. "I'm setting off tonight. It's about time I got back to my mother."

Shun looked down, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yes…I'm sure she's very worried about you. She'll be so glad to see that you're okay."

He stood, heading for the door. "I'll…Just let you get packed, then…"

"Alright."

Shun stopped at the door. "I feel like…I have to thank you again."

Hyoga looked up. "For what?"

"For…for being here." the green-haired boy said, turning a little pink. "And for… Saving me…Again…"

Hyoga's grin widened. "As I've said, no problem."

Shun nodded, then disappeared back down to his own room. He felt…empty… somehow. He was truly sorry to see Hyoga go, he'd been expecting that, but he hadn't expected this horrible empty feeling.

He was leaving…This man, who'd been so much a part of his life since he'd arrived, was leaving…And leaving him behind. He'd probably never return. He'd never see him again.

He dropped head-first onto the luxurious, soft bed, pulling the curtains shut as he did and burring his face in a pillow. It wasn't just empty anymore. It hurt like hell. He felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds.

What could he have said back there, to make him stay? 'Please, just a few more days…I don't want you to leave yet…Don't leave me here…'

A wild idea popped into his head. Really wild. He sat up, blinking into the near-darkness of the curtained bed. He couldn't…it was crazy. He couldn't do something like that, he was a prince, he had responsibilities here, he'd just gotten back, he had…

He had an empty place, a hole in his heart. An vacant spot that only one person could fill…

****

. . . . . .

Hyoga stood on the balcony, looking out at Ethiopia's coastline one last time. It was quiet now, the celebration was over, people were turning out their lamps and settling in to sleep.

He sighed, taking a deep breath of the fresh sea air, then reached down and secured the winged sandals. It was the perfect night for sneaking away unnoticed, no one knew he was leaving but…

"Hyoga, wait!"

He turned back at Shun's voice, raising an eyebrow in surprise. The young prince was dressed in a short, white tunic, made for traveling, as well as an ankle-length, dark cloak. There was a very small bag attached at his waist, not even half full.

"Shun…" he said slowly. "What're you doing?"

The green haired boy hesitated, then seamed to resolve himself to his decision and looked up at the blonde. "Please, Hyoga…Take me with you."

Hyoga blinked in surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to go with you!" Shun took another step forward, looking scared and hopeful at the same time. "Please, Hyoga, I don't want to…I don't want to be without you. I don't know why, I just feel like…" he looked up, a slight tear in his eyes. "Like I can't stay anywhere without you…"

Hyoga looked at him a moment, then smiled, brushing away the single tear before it could escape. "Do you cry for everyone who saves your life, or am I just lucky?"

Shun laughed despite himself, looking up at him hopefully. Hyoga sighed, not looking reluctant but maybe a little awkward, but before he could respond someone else interrupted.

"I thought something like this was going to happen."

Shun jumped a foot, spinning around. "Ikki!"

The tall, blue-haired man slipped wordlessly around the edge of a pillar, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. He paused just a moment, then reached out and lifted the gold pendant from where it had lain by his brother's heart. He ran his fingers along the carved picture of an owl.

"…I promised to show you the world." he sighed, shaking his head with a slight smile. "But…Maybe I wasn't the one to do it. I'll cover for you with mom and dad."

Shun smiled brightly, understanding his brother's message, and threw his arms around the elder's shoulders. "You're the best…"

Ikki grinned slightly, then looked up at the blonde. "Hey, swan. I've got one warning for you." Hyoga cocked an eyebrow curiously. "If I hear anything about my little brother getting hurt under your care, I won't rest until I've hunted you down and torn you limb from limb. Understand?"

"Duly noted." Hyoga nodded slightly, then turned back to look up at the moon. "So, are we leaving sometime tonight or what?"

Shun nodded, bidding one more goodbye to his brother. Ikki's last embrace lasted a bit longer than the first had, but finally he let go and slipped back into the building. Shun crossed back to the blonde, now just a little confused. How could they both…?

Hyoga grinned slightly and swept him up bridal-style. Shun let out a slight 'eep' and immediately wrapped his arms around the hero's neck.

"All set?" the blonde grinned.

"I think so…"

"Alrighty then!" with that, Hyoga braced one foot on the edge of the railing, kicking off into the night sky.

Shun braced himself tightly until they'd left the lights of Ethiopia far behind. Then he relaxed slightly, trusting Hyoga and closing his eyes. He set his head against the blonde's shoulder with a very small yawn.

Hyoga chuckled. "Tired?"

"No." Shun turned his head up and looked at the stars. "It's gorgeous out here…"

"Yeah…" Shun realized, after a moment, that Hyoga wasn't looking at the stars. Shun dropped his head down a bit with a slight blush.

"…I never thought I'd leave the kingdom." he sighed. "I really hope you don't mind this, Hyoga."

"I don't mind at all." Hyoga chuckled. "Besides…I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"Stories?"

"Fairy tales." Hyoga gazed at him. "You know…A prince sets out on some personal quest, and along the way he always comes across a Damsel in Distress that he simply can't get off his mind. So he rescues her from whatever peril she may be in, discovers what a truly great person she is, falls madly in love with her and they both live happily ever after."

Shun opened his mouth to ask what they other was getting at, but only a slight gasp escaped when Hyoga leaned forward and kissed him, very gently, right on the lips.

It was a sensation such as he'd never felt before, this warmth and pressure and the slight spark every time the other's tongue slide over his lips. The younger was too surprised to do anything but stare as the blonde broke away, a sly smile on his face.

"I don't mind switching around a few pronouns…do you?" he asked smugly.

Shun blushed, looking down hesitantly as the cherry red spread across his cheeks. Hyoga brushed the bangs away from his eyes gently. "What's wrong? I'm not reading into this wrongly, am I?"

"No…" Shun looked back up at him shyly. "It's just…No one's ever kissed me like that before."

Hyoga's grin widened. "You really are an innocent one, aren't you?" he said, kissing his cheek.

Shun blushed a bit more, snuggling into the side of his hero's neck. "…I think I may love you." he whispered sweetly.

The blonde's smile widened and he placed his head against the prince's lovingly. "I think the feeling's mutual."

****

And so, everyone in the story ended up with just what they deserved:

- Cassiopeia took a fainting spell at the news that her youngest son had run off with another man, but Cepheus, like Ikki, was simply happy that he had found his real happiness.

- Two months later, Ikki finally married his beloved Esmerelda, and their union was destined to be a long and happy one.

- June went back to the sea, rather content with the part she played in saving her favorite human, even if it did mean loosing him to another mortal.

- The Kingdom of Ethiopia spent another ten years under the rule of King Cepheus, during which time they prospered gloriously. When Ikki took the throne just before his father's death, they grew into a truly powerful, yet peaceful, nation that remembered all the honors to the gods.

- Our princes arrived back in Seriphus in time to save Hyoga's mother from Polydectes, turning the king and his entire court into stone. She was happy enough to welcome Shun into her family, and took to him as though he were her second son.

- The King of Argos, hearing of his grandson's heroic deeds, ran for his life in fear that Hyoga would return to fulfill the Oracle's prophecy. However, Hyoga felt no enmity towards his grandfather and followed him with the intent of reconciling. Unfortunately, during a funeral game he choose to participate in, Hyoga's thrown discus veered off-course and struck his grandfather, who was in the crowd, dead on the spot. And so the Oracle was fulfilled.

- Upset by the turn of events, Hyoga returned to Argos to take his grandfather's place, as the gods did demand. Shun was waiting for him there, and a few months later they formally proclaimed their affections in front of the kingdom. And though it may have been slightly controversial, most of Argos was happy to accept their new King and his Prince.

And so, in the end, it seams that they were finally able to live happily ever after…

**__**

The End


End file.
